G'Mornin!
by Magpie's Lament
Summary: Rated for Language 15 and Up. Every single morning for a week! Dude, you treat her room like it's Disneyworld! Beast Boy smiled cockily, stopping outside Raven's door. More like MGM studios.


"Dude. You're going in there **AGAIN**? Someday, man, she's gonna kill you!"

Beast Boy smiled cockily. "Naw. She likes me too much."

Cyborg rolled his eye and rearranged the damp towel on his shoulders. The two titans were walking down the hall at about 8:25 in the morning, returning after a quick breakfast and in Cyborg's case early training.

"You treat her room like it's Disneyworld, BB. Every single morning for the past week."

Stopping at Raven's door, the green changeling leaned back slightly, his eyebrows raised in an attempt to look casual and show off at the same time.

"More like MGM studios."

((A/N: MGM. You know. Like in Disneyworld? That's where all the scary rides are. Heehee. :3))

He slid easily into the form of a mouse as soon as Cyborg was gone, whisking himself under the door and reappearing inside. Raven's curtains were drawn, for once, and sunlight streamed into the room in dusty, golden beams that fell over her covered legs and cast defining shadows on her comforter. He paused for a moment to admire her.

Her covers only came to just above her waist, and Beast Boy could see that she still wore a leotard when she slept. Robin made them all sleep in uniform, being the paranoid spikey-headed birdy boy he was, but even so Beast Boy noticed that she had removed her belt, wristbands, and cape. He was mildly surprised that it was simply a dance leotard, and not some odd, foreign material as he had once suspected. (Her cape was made of some kind of Azerathian compound. Smooth to the touch, yet appropriately clingy, and static-proof to boot.) She was fast asleep, her mouth drawn in almost a carefree expression. The corner of her pillow was clasped between her wrists, and her hands were lying under her cheek as if she belonged in a fairy tale. In the dusky lighting, Beast Boy could see the hollows below her neck where the shoulder met the collarbone.

He hadn't seen her _neck_ before. Nor her shoulders. It was always a surprise, in the mornings, when he came to see Raven at her most peaceful.

Which reminded him. It was eight thirty. Wake up call.

Gathering his legs at the foot of her bed, Beast Boy sprung, wrapping both arms around her knees and burying his face in her blanket. For a few seconds, she smelled sweet, like sleep and lavender. He yelled into her blanket.

**"RAAAAAYVEEEEEEN! WAKE UP!"**

Raven dealt him a kick to the chest and yanked the covers over her head.

"Nnnngh. Go 'way."

Back at the foot of her bed, Beast Boy stood up, jokingly jerking the covers off her head.

"No, Raven! You were up late reading last night. See what the nasty old books have done to you?"

He said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raven cracked a violet eye open.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, anyway!"

"Tsk, tsk. Such language, Ravie-poo."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. And go away."

She spoke groggily, pulling the covers back over her head and curling into a ball. He immediately turned into a cat and started walking along the side of her body, starting at her legs and stopping to wait patiently on her hip. She peered out angrily from under her blanket, and their eyes met for just a moment. She shoved her palm in his face and flopped back over.

"Beast Boy. Put a fucking egg in your fucking shoe and beat it."

"_Raven. Wake the fuck up and smell the maple nut crunch."_

He thought to her, and as a response she rolled onto her other side, away from him, pulling most of her blankets with her. The Changeling was jerked off balance, and leaped nimbly to the floor.

A rare moment of pure genius struck Beast Boy, and he sprang for the corner of her bed, digging through her sheets for a moment before finding what he was looking for.

The undermost sheet, the kind with the elastic around the rim.

He slipped it off upward with ease and proceeded to the next corner, while Raven half-sat up, rubbing her head groggily. He noted that her hair was appropriately unruly in the morning- not enough to look bad, but just enough to be strangely sexy.

He slipped another corner off of her bed.

After several minutes of bed undoing and eye rubbing, Beast Boy slid against the side of her bed comedically, two corners in either hand. He grinned evilly in Raven's face.

She merely narrowed her eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"Don't you dare."

Beast Boy nodded, then promptly tugged, jerking Raven off the bed and losing her pillow in the process. He began to drag her out the door, much to her muffled protest.

"Beast Boy, I fucking swear, I'm going to kick your sorry green ass!"

Beast Boy snickered. He dragged her out the door to her room, leaving one sheet behind, caught in the doorway.

"Never, Raven! You cannot resist my sexy nerd-boy charms!"

There was almost utter silence for a moment. Beast Boy didn't need to see her to know that she was either blushing or swooning or epileptic with rage.

Maybe both.

"Just fucking watch me, assclown!"

Beast Boy congratulated himself. A pause and a lame insult! She loved him for sure.

"But, Ravie-Poo…"

"Call me that again and god help me I'll tear you limb from li-"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of the shower running. Her back ached in protest as she was dragged off soft carpet onto hard tile. "Beast Boy, if you fucking dare I'm going to-"

At that moment, Beast Boy took hold of the four corners again, including that of the blanket, and flung Raven softly into the cold shower.

She didn't scream. She stood up, her hair wholly drenched and water running down into her face. She crossed her arms over her chest- a wise move, considering that all girls know the effects of cold water on your chest.

She drew back to strangle him, and he slammed the shower door, making a beeline for the hall again. He met Cyborg once more, on his way to shower. Cyborg raised an eyebrow as a large, black hand wrapped around Beast Boy's chest. The hand dragged him back into the bathroom, leaving long ruts in the rug where Beast Boy had dug in his heels. He gave a military salute to the robotic titan, then was dragged inside as the doors slammed shut.


End file.
